


Heads will roll

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Execution, F/F, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mikasa and Annie became girlfriends back in their second year in the 104th Training Corpse, and even after Annie was releaved as the Female Titan and she encaged herself inside that damned crystal, Mikasa never stopped loving her even if it was wrong. After attacking Marley and returning with the War Hammer Titan's power, Eren is capable of destroying Annie's crystal just to set her free and give her the punishment she deserves: Death.





	Heads will roll

Mikasa wasn’t ready for what was coming next, but she maintained her composure despite her sweaty hands, her shaky legs and the knots that were twisting her throat and stomach.

“Do you have any last words?” The executioner—slaughterer— asked in a low and dangerous voice as he leaned in, his axe finally caressing the pale and bare skin of Annie’s nape. Mikasa couldn’t believe that she was about to witness the execution of Annie Leonhart, the Female Titan, the traitor… Of her lover.

Annie lowered her head and shot a look at Mikasa as sneakily as possible. They both knew that that outcome was inevitable, that it was the punishment that Annie deserved after taking away so many lives and cooperating in the fall of the Walls years ago, but somehow, Annie seemed to be okay with it whilst Mikasa was almost on the edge of losing her calm demeanor.

“I’m just a human that has made mistakes… I was raised being told that people in Paradis were demons, mudbloods that were nothing but scum, and so I was enrolled in a project to train kids and prepare them for war. I gained the Female Titan’s powers even if I didn’t really try, and the only thing I wanted to do since the moment I left home was to return to my father… Which now will be impossible,” Annie said in a calm voice, a voice that lacked fight and strong will. A calm voice that only spoke defeat and regret.

The executioner—Eren— tightened his grip on his axe, and began to lift it. A dry and dark chuckle broke free from Annie’s lips, and while everyone looked at her in nothing but confusion and annoyance, Mikasa licked her own lips before biting her lower one. The finale was so close that she could almost see a headless Annie in front of her.

“I know that this won’t make a difference, but I am so sorry for the pain, sorrow and fear that I’ve caused throughout the years…” Annie slowly admitted as she raised her head to look at everyone in the room, which were mostly members of the Scout Regiment and the Military Police. “But you are not innocent either. What I did is unforgivable, but your actions towards Marley are as well. They only sent four kids, and one of them ended up being eaten by a Titan on our way here, to Paradis whereas you attacked Marley with skilled soldiers and shifters…” Annie said, her lips curving into a wicked smirk as she spoke.

“Shut up, we only did a counterattack, it’s not the same… We just did what needed to be done!” Eren exclaimed, his jaw clenching and his brow furrowed.

“Are you saying that killing innocent children was what needed to be done? I see… Last time I checked, you weren’t such a hypocrite, Eren,” Annie pointed out with a blank expression.

Eren seemed to have ran out of patience, and so he lifted the axe even higher and then lowered quickly. It was only for a moment, a short and rushed moment, but before the axe connected with Annie’s flesh and tore through it, Annie looked at Mikasa with fondness and a soft expression. Mikasa felt sick when she realized that she hadn’t imagined it.

Her stomach turned inside out at the sight of Annie’s head rolling through the floor, leaving a trace of blood as it separated further from her body which was beginning to be covered by a pool of blood that came from the neck. Mikasa felt her eyes burn, and the sting of tears was beginning to be more and more noticeable as she looked at the corpse. It was over. Annie was gone, just like Bertholdt was. Annie, who was alive just some seconds before, was no long in the realm of the living. Annie, who had been living a nightmare since the moment she was taught everything she needed in case she was chosen as a warrior, had finally found place even if it was by being executed.

Mikasa looked at Eren, and she felt her own voice die inside her throat when she saw how he was smiling. It was a sad smile, venomous even, but despite the sadness it showed, it was a smile that gave away how he truly felt: like a winner. Mikasa couldn’t recognize him. Since the moment she heard he had killed innocent children, she had completely lost track of the Eren she used to know. She didn’t understand why he had been left free after committing such horrid and unforgivable war crime whilst Annie had to be executed no matter what, but she couldn’t complain.

Her hands were shaking, and when she looked at them, she saw them stained by blood for a brief moment. Mikasa bit her lower lip and closed her hands until they were nothing but shaky fists which knuckles were turning white because of the amount of strength she was using to keep them closed.

Annie was dead.

Annie was finally dead after so many failed attempts to bring her life to an end. Shooting her left side and making sure that the bullet had tore through her heart had seemed effective for some seconds, until she grunted and her body shook, indicating that she was still alive. Starving her and leaving her without water hadn’t worked either, partly because Mikasa always made sure to feed her even if the amount of food wasn’t exactly large and partly because Annie had gone through those things back in her kid days and she knew how to survive. Torture was even less efficient because she ended up recovering thanks to her powers. And so execution was Paradis’ last resource. Reiner had survived with more than half of his head blown, so they were dubious, but it was clear that Annie was gone and that what Mikasa was watching was her corpse.

Annie was dead, and so was Mikasa’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to make my favorite characters suffer, that's the tea.  
> This work was created while listening to Human by Rag'n'Bone Man.


End file.
